She's So Mean
by SittingByTheSeaside
Summary: This is a a slightly different version of how Irosami comes to be.
1. Chapter 1

She's So Mean

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me. The title came from Matchbox 20's song, but has nothing to do with it.

A/N: I hope you readers enjoy this story, it's a bit different from the other Irosami stuff in that Asami kind of hates General Iroh.

* * *

Asami's POV:

Ugh! He's so stupid. I've been trying to explain to him for the past hour why it's more efficient to power a boat with a fuel engine than a steam engine powered by benders and he still doesn't get it! How is anyone that stupid? Korra who's only recently been exposed to technology gets it for crying out loud!

"Okay, I got it! It's more efficient, but there's no way it's more safe!" Iroh speaks.

I give an exasperated sigh and reply, "Trust me, my dad and I perfected the fuel engine when I was a little kid, it _is not _dangerous!"

"Okay, okay! There's no need to get so worked up about it!" He replies frantically.

Oh that's it! Be incapable of understanding simple concepts and make stupid remarks all day, but tell me not to get _worked up _about it and you're one stupid remark from getting electrocuted via glove! "_Worked up? Worked up! _I am not _worked up! _You're just an idiot!" I snap and shout at him.

"Have you thought that maybe I'm not the problem? You're terrible at explaining things!" He shot back.

"No. I explained every last detail to you in the past hour at least ten times over! I'm quite possitive that I've got explaining things down to an art, but you're just way to st—" "Is everything alright in here? The kids said they heard shouting." Pema interrupted. We are now back in Republic City but we're staying on Air Temple Island while the reconstruction of the city is going on. "It's fine, everything's just peachy." I say attempting to hide my anger only to fail miserably.

"Oh okay, well I'll leave you two alone them." Pema replies a bit sheepishly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, General." I say.

"Why? Pema just stopped you from yelling at me for no reason and I've just realized that we're in this room alone, together." The smirk he wore was still present. Ugh! He's so infuriating! And is he seriously trying to flirt with me? Gross!

"Well you're about to be completely alone because I'm leaving." I reply coldy.

* * *

Iroh's POV:

Mako, Bolin, Bumi, and I are currently sat at Narook's for a "guys night" which is really stupid. It is however, way better that being around Asami. Why is she so mean to me? What the hell did I ever do to piss her off so much? Oh that's right! I did absolutely _nothing! _Maybe she's just really bitchy all the time.

"Hey Iroh! What's got you so peeved?" The loud voice of Bumi pulled me out of my musings.

"Nothing at all." I reply flatly.

"You sure about that? You've got this really pissy looking expression and you sounded sarcastic." Bolin chimes in.

Bumi bursts into a fit of hearty laughter and says, "Just like your grandpa, he was the most angry looking man I'd ever met!" Bumi says.

"Well that probably had something to do with the scar on his face." I replied knowing it to be true and somewhat funny that Bumi would compare me to my grand father.

"But seriously Iroh, what's troubling you?" Bumi asked.

"Nothing." I answer not wanting to share about Asami being such a bitch.

"Is it a girl? Oh I bet it's a girl!" Bumi said with a wide grin.

What? Am I that easy to read? I doubt it. "How the hell did you know?" I ask.

"I'm an old man now, I know the difference between just being pissed off and being pissed of because of a woman." Bumi says with a chuckle. We all laugh at his comment.

"So Iroh, what's her name?" Bumi prys.

"Bumi you sound more like a gossipy teenage girl than an old man." Remarked Bolin.

Mako chuckles and replies, "Yeah you really do."

"Why are you so interested anyways Bumi?" I ask.

"Well your mother said it was high time that you settled down and that if you're not in a steady relationship soon she's gonna start setting you up on dates." Bumi laughed.

I shuddered at the thought of my mother setting me up with some girl who was probably really weird. "I really don't want to get married, like ever!" I reply sounding a bit shocked.

"Trust me, you want to get married. Boys, a word from the wise, you do not want to die a lonely old man!" Bumi says.

"So exactly what is your problem?" Bolin asks.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Bumi chimes in happily.

"It's not that. Bumi I'm not seeing anyone." I replied.

"So you're lonely." Bumi stated with a chuckle.

"No, I'm happily single." I answer. This is getting tiring and I really don't feel like telling all the guys my problems.

"Then what's your problem?" Bolin asked.

I guess I should just say it. They're going to keep asking questions if I don't just say it. "Uh well it's... Asami."

Mako nearly chokes on his drink, "What about Asami?"

"Nothing really, she's just being really bitchy." I say.

"Whoa dude! Asami's really nice, what are you talking about?" Bolin replies.

"Yeah, I've gotta agree with Bo on that one." Mako says.

"Well she was yelling at me and kept saying I was stupid earlier today." I answered.

"Why?" Bolin asked.

"I have no idea, she was just explaining how fuel engines work and why they're more efficient, I didn't get it right away and then she just went off on me." I replied.

"Weird. Really weird." Bolin said.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? Did it suck, was it good? Leave a review and please let me know! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

She's So Mean

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me. The title came from Matchbox 20's song, but has nothing to do with it.

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two! Also, to the reviewer that said there needs to be more Irosami, there will be, I promise! Their relationship starts out as more love-hate.

* * *

Asami's POV:

Korra and I are in the kitchen with Pema keeping her company while she makes dinner.

"So Asami, what's going on with you and Iroh?" Pema asks.

"What?" I asked in response.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering because Bumi said something about you Iroh." Pema said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Wait, what did he say?" I ask feeling a bit uneasy. What could he have said to Pema? And how would he know if anything was going on between us?

"He was just worried that you might be messing with Iroh's mind a bit. He doesn't take the well-being of his soldiers lightly you know." Pema replied with a laugh.

"I've done no such thing!" I say defensively.

"He said you were being rather mean to him." Pema stated with a smirk.

"Well how am I supposed to be nice to such an infuriating idiot?" Seriously though, how am I supposed to do that? It's sort of impossible!

"I think you like him!" Korra says cheerfully.

"Ew! He's so annoying and stupid! And he's a total flirt!" How the hell could Korra think that I like him? He's so stupid and annoying and infuriating! But he's just so dreamy—Wait what?! I did not just think that about General Iroh! But I did and it's so true—Stop that! No! No! No! Stop thinking about how gorgeous Iroh is—Ack! I did not mean that, he's not dreamy or gorgeous or anything for that matter! He's just so... Ugh, I give up! Fine he's dreamy there I admit Asami, are you happy now?! Oh wow, thinking to myself like that makes me sound kinda crazy.

"You like him! Just admit it Asami!" Said Korra.

I sighed and said, "Well, he is kinda dreamy."

Just then both Pema and Korra burst into fits of laughter. "Dreamy? He's good looking, but dreamy? Who calls a guy dreamy?" Asked Korra tried to get out between laughs.

"Well I guess Asami calls guys dreamy." Pema laughed.

"Oh shut up you two! I never said that I liked him! I just admitted that he's very attractive." Wow that totally didn't help my case.

* * *

Iroh's POV:

"Dreamy? Seriously? That's just too hilarious! Who even calls men dreamy?" I manage to choke out between laughs.

"Well apparently Asami does." Bolin states the obvious.

"I think she's been spending a bit too much time around Ikki and Jinora." Said Mako with a chuckle.

"Should I go into the kitchen and say something to her or save her the embarrassment?" I asked still trying to suppress a laugh.

"Save her the embarrassment, don't say anything. If you do I think she might hate you a little." Bolin answered.

"Aw, but it would so fun to embarrass her like that!" I say.

"Don't do it man, it's a bad idea." Mako replied.

"Yeah you're right, it's not a good idea, but I'm gonna do it anyway." I said with a smirk.

"Well good luck." Said Bolin.

"He's toast." Said Mako.

* * *

Asami's POV:

"So you think I'm dreamy?" Asked Iroh. What. The. Hell. He heard what I said?! NO! This is a _disaster! _I can't believe this! It's so embarrassing! What am I going to do? What am I going to say? I should just leave the room, yeah that's a good idea! Go for a walk outside where I don't have to feel so mortified about him hearing what I said. Alright now walk Asami, walk! One foot in front of the other!

* * *

Iroh's POV:

"Why'd you do that? She didn't really like you before, now I think she might hate you a little!" Said Korra.

"I doubt that. I know she likes me."

"You thought Asami was being mean to you before? I have a feeling you'll be on the receiving end of a whole new level mean, and you actually deserve some of it this time." Said Pema. Great, they're both mad at me now!

"I think you should go apologize to her." Stated Korra.

"Uh... Why?" I asked.

"Because you embarrassed her!" She replied.

I let out a sigh and said, "Fine I'll apologize to her."

I'm looking for Asami and I can't seem to find her! I've looked almost everywhere on the Island! "Asami? Where are you?" I called out. No response. Where could she be? Oh! The air temple! I walked to the air temple and called out to Asami yet again.

This time I got a response. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Her voice sounded strained—like she'd been crying. Oh crap, I made her cry. I'm such a jerk! I walked over to where she was sitting in the air temple.

"I'm sorry." There I said it. Rather pathetically, but I did say it.

"Worst. Apology. Ever." Replied Asami. As if I wasn't feeling like a jerk already, seriously thanks Asami!

"Why were you even listening to that conversation?" She asked.

"Well I didn't mean to. Mako, Bolin, and I were standing outside of the kitchen and well none of you were exactly whispering so we just heard your conversation." I answered.

"Great, So you, my ex, and his little brother heard what I said." Asami said a bit angrily.

"They didn't really care. They thought it was funny like I did, but they told me to save you the embarrassment and not say anything, but I thought it would be fun to embarrass you, so I did it anyway. I'm really sorry. I thought it would be funny but I was wrong. You were right." I said in a rush.

"What was I right about?" She asked.

"About me being an idiot." I answered.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I like you." Did I seriously just say that? That's probably the last thing she wants to hear right now. I'm such an idiot!

"Why?" She asked a bit timidly.

Well here goes nothing. "Because you're amazing."

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now?" She gets up to leave but I grab her hand to stop her. "Let go of me!"

"No." I respond. She yanks her hand away from mine and starts to walk away.

"Asami! Wait!" I call out to her.

"What?" She asks in an angry tone of voice.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with you, I meant what I said. Asami you really are amazing and I like you, a lot. You're not just some pretty face, you're so much more than that. You're incedibly intelligent and very idependent, you're strong and brave. And you are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Sure you're mean to me, but I really don't care about that, I deserve it anyways." I give her a bit of a speech. I hope she'sat least little happier now.

"Unbelievable. This is just unbelievable. You're such a flirt!" She replies angrily and again starts to walk away.

"Asami! I wasn't flirting! I meant every word of that! I'm sorry!" I ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouts at me.

"I'll leave you alone, but I want you to know that I care about you. I really like you and I thought that you liked me too, but I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry about whatever it is that I did to get you to dislike me so much."

* * *

A/N: Well third time's the charm I guess! Sorry about that! I kept changing my mind and finally came up with this. I'm not going to change this chapter again, I'm a lot more satisfied with it, but it did end up being more dramatic than I had originally intended. And aw poor Iroh he probably feels all sad and lonely right now. Lol. But not to worry dear readers! Asami's going to admit some pretty awesome stuff in chapter three and there will soon be an Irosami! Yay! This is cause for celebration! Haha well I hope you enjoy this chapter! The one that took me FOREVER to get right. Thanks and please let me know your opinions and anything you care to share about where you feel the story should go!


End file.
